Take Control
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Hermione finds herself bound in chain in Severus' secret room. (Second adventure of Challenge Accepted)


Severus and Hermione

Take Control

It had been maybe a month since that night in the professor's classroom where Severus had drugged Hermione with a truth potion to get her to reveal her feelings toward him; that actually she wanted him so badly. What she didn't know was that the professor had wanted her too. She had seen signs that something was happening with them both. How he always seemed to watch her from across the room and shift uncomfortably in his chair. She'd told herself she was imagining things.

On that night though they'd had sex. Rough, tantalizing, exhilarating sex. The best Hermione had ever had. Not that that was enough to satisfy her. Goodness, no. Especially not when she was in his lessons, gazing at his neck and lips and, unfortunately, hidden figure, remembering how he had touched her and fucked her hard against his desk. She put a hand, subconsciously, on her hip, remembering the huge purple bruises she had the next day and the grin she couldn't wipe off.

She was in her Potions Class, gazing longingly at her professor, needing another moment alone. She'd tried. Oh god, had she tried. She walked most nights right past his door in nothing but her dressing gown and slippers but he was never there. She tried getting detention in class (only a couple times since she still cared about her grades) but to no avail.

She shifted where she stood, squeezing her legs together.

Severus was at the back of the class walking past each student, watching their progress, making his way to Hermione at the front of the class.

"Miss Granger." He said, closer to her than expected. Hermione gasped and turned to see her teacher a lot closer than he should be. Hermione held her breath and gripped her mixing spoon tighter. Severus leaned over her shoulder slightly and looked into her cauldron. "Well done. Best of the class as always." He spoke quietly enough the girl at the desk next to hers hadn't heard.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Good. I'm glad." She turned and looked her professor in the eye.

That was the only hint he still wanted her for the rest of the lesson. Hermione had had enough. She wanted more from him. Needed it. And she was going to get it one way or another. Luckily for her and the professor next lesson was free.

Severus dismissed the class and while they all bustled out, Hermione made her excuses to stay behind.

Hermione stood next to her desk between the 2 rows of desks, looking directly at Severus.

Severus looked up, feigning surprise. She knew he was expecting her to stay. "Miss Granger? What can I do for you?" his words were innocent but the tone was sultry, thick with other intentions.

Hermione wasted no time. "You can do a lot of things for me, Severus."

"That's Professor Snape to you, girl." Severus was bent over his desk slightly, pretending to be interested in the paper there. He was still playing his teacher act and it was turning Hermione on.

"Of course, Professor Snape." Hermione grinned and started walking slowly toward him.

"I thought you'd had enough of me." he said, still not looking up.

"Never." Hermione replied, standing on the other side of the desk, she placed her hands on the surface. This made Professor Snape look up. His eyes glazed lazily over her hands, up her arms, to her cleavage (she undid her shirt when he wasn't looking at the end of class) and lingered there before looking up at her face. She was smiling sweetly.

Severus's lips perked at the corner into a sort of half-smile. He walked around his desk. "How could I say no to you?" he stood directly behind her and walked forward until his crotch was against her ass. The simple touch made Hermione catch her breath.

"I don't know. Can you?" She asked and just for good measure, wriggled her butt gently. She heard Severus's breathing pick up slightly.

He placed his hands on her back, barely touching her. "No." he whispered. "I cannot." His hand went down hard, forcibly pressing Hermione's body on the table. "Stay…there." He said, using the deepest octave he could, knowing Hermione responded more to it. She stayed put, pulse racing in her ears, she waited. There was sound coming from behind her and she lifted up her head to look. Severus spun his head round to her and commanded she put her head down or he'll punish her. She almost didn't comply but curiosity got the better of her. What did he have planned? Hermione squirmed against the desk, wanting desperately to look up again. No, more than that. She wanted to get up from the desk, push him against the wall and take control for a change.

Snape was back in seconds. He picked up Hermione and guided her to a small room off to the side she'd never noticed before.

When they were standing just outside the closed door, Severus moved to stand behind her and leaned so close she felt his breath on her neck and ear. She closed her eyes and resisted a moan. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say." She nodded just as Snape leaned further and kissed her neck softly. This time Hermione did let out a little moan. She kept her eyes shut, heard a door knob turn and was guided forward. The door shut behind her.

Severus turned her around and roughly pushed her against a wall and kissed her roughly, shoving her tongue into hers but not invading her mouth. She hungrily kissed back, reaching up to grab his hair, she pushed herself into him. Oh, finally, she thought, letting her lust take over she bit into his bottom lip. Severus pushed her back and Hermione opened her eyes.

"Keep them shut, Miss Granger or I'll blindfold you." He warned but to her it sounded wonderful and exciting. She obeyed and stood still. Her breathing was quicker and her heart was hammering. Her hands were clammy and her underwear was wet. She felt like she wanted him more now than the first time they'd had sex.

Severus took Hermione's cloak off, moving it away from her. He then slowly undone her shirt and took that off. Standing in her bra and trousers, there was a pause as Severus massaged her left breast through her bra. Hermione was suddenly wishing she wore something sexier than pink hearts. Severus unclipped her bra and slipped it off her shoulders. He was now taking off her shoes, socks and trousers, taking his time to do so. Hermione squirmed. They only had an hour and they could still get caught. In just her matching pink-hearted knickers, Snape lifted her left arm and she felt something cold clamp around her wrist. She gasped and he did the same to her right wrist.

She wondered for a second, what he was doing when she had her head pressed against his desk, until she felt something cold pinch her nipple hard. She cried out from the mere shock of it and her eyes shot open to see Severus inches away from her face, fully dressed. He smirked at her and put another clamp on her other breast. They were connected with a thin, glittering chain, tickling her hot abdomen.

"Too soon, young lady." Severus said. He slowly took off each of his own clothes, leaving a plain pair of black boxers until last. Hermione wasn't surprised he wore black underwear, though she was hoping for pink hearts too…

In just a moment he was pushing her against the wall with his naked body, hoisting her legs up around his waist. She felt a painful tug on her wrists but she was too busy looking into her professors glittering black eyes. He reached up with one hand and gently tugged on the chain between her nipples and Hermione moaned gently, from pleasure of pain, she wasn't sure.

Severus tugged them harder at the same time he shoved his whole length into her. She cried out, loud. Her body contorted with the intense pain/pleasure mixture. She'd never experienced anything like it and it felt so good. Severus was still pulling on the chain and he pulled, almost all the way out and quickly back in making Hermione moan loud again, closing her eyes in ecstasy and because he was only holding one of her legs up, her body was mostly being held up by the clamps on her wrists. Both of her legs were tensed up, her toes clenched. Severus was far too big for her tender wetness but that might have been why she liked it. The delicious mixture of pain and pleasure was really coming into play now.

Severus kept his pace, quick and hard, when he let go of the chain and the sudden disappearance of the pressure was a shock to Hermione. Her breasts tried to relax but the clamps made that impossible. And then, Severus made another sudden change, letting go of her legs completely he put a hand behind her back, pulling her body to his. His other hand went to the back of her head bringing their lips together again. Hermione moaned into his mouth, savouring the whiskey flavour of his tongue and the feel of his roughness against her tender lips.

He let go of her again, moving away from her entirely letting Hermione's legs fall. He walked over to where he left their clothes, grabbing Hermione's underwear from the floor he walked back over her, smiling.

"Open your mouth." He said softly. Hesitating, she slowly opened her mouth and Severus gently put most of the damp fabric into her mouth.

He lifted Hermione's legs back up and pushed himself into her again, leaning down and biting her neck hard enough to break the skin, she cried out into the fabric, muffling the noise. She whimpered.

Severus looked up and fucked her harder still. "You taste wonderful, Hermione." He gasped, putting one of her legs down and picking up the other to put on his shoulder. Lucky Hermione was flexible. He kept fucking her and used one of his hands to stimulate her clit in tiny circles. Hermione moaned into the wet fabric. She was close now.

Severus came first, softly gasping Hermione's name. He looked into her eyes and put her leg down, while still inside of her. "Never." He muttered. "I could never resist you."

And then there was the noise of student chatter just outside the door. Time for the next lesson.


End file.
